Athena meets Athena
by Chaosmob
Summary: Little Athena meets Diana's goddess Athena.


A/N Don't own these characters so don't sue me!

Many Many Many Thanks to DaisyJane for betaing and fixing my dialog between Athena and Athena. Us simpletons known as males are ignorant of how you gals talk to each other.

Enjoy all!

**Athena meets Athena**

Athena was sitting on the floor of her massive playroom playing her action figures. Her pretty summer dress was tucked under her knees. She had one of her favorite action figures in her hand, Batman.

With Batman in one hand, she picked up the Joker with the other. She started banging them together.

"Take that you meanie, Joker," her voice deepened as she slammed Batman into the Joker.

She held Joker higher up in the air. "You can't beat me Batman," her little voice squealed. She hit the Joker into the Batman figure, sending it falling out of her hands. She reached out and picked up her most favorite action figure.

It was Wonder Woman. She flew the doll up in the air and stopped it. "Leave Batman alone," she said with a giggle. The Joker doll looked up and she squealed. "NO.. it's Wonder Woman.. Please don't hurt me," she called as she shook the Joker doll.

"Too late Joker...you hurt my husband...you will pay for that!" she slammed Wonder Woman into the Joker doll and threw him high into the air. The doll tumbled around in the air and then fell to the ground. Athena smiled proudly to herself. Mommy had protected daddy. Athena didn't like daddy getting hurt.

She picked up the Batman figure. "Thank you mommy...I mean Wonder Woman...you are the best," she said in her pretend Batman voice. Then in her Wonder Woman voice she said, "No one beats up my husband." She then starting having the dolls kiss each other.

She sensed someone was behind her even though she heard no movement. She turned her head and saw a tall beautiful woman. She had long dark hair and gray eyes. She wore a long white chiton like Grandma Hippolyta and she had an owl sitting on her shoulder. The owl let out a small, "hoo," and Athena smiled as she thought the owl looked cute.

"Hello." Athena calmly said to the woman. The woman smiled down at the tiny girl.

"Hello.. having fun little one?" the woman asked her. She had a very pleasant voice.

Athena eyed the woman with a little bit of uncertainty. _Why is she in my playroom?_ She thought to herself.

"Yes.. who are you?" she asked the woman in white. The ladies eyes twinkled.

"I'm Athena." The lady in white said.

Little Athena dropped her dolls and stood up. She got closer to the woman with a strange look in her eyes. Athena then shook her little head. "You can't be Athena...I'm Athena. The only other Athena I know of is mommy's Goddess. Are you mommy's Goddess?" she told the woman. The lady chuckled softly.

"You are very wise for one so young. Yes, I am the goddess Athena," the woman stared down at the bright eyed girl. Athena calmly stared back are her.

"Why are you here?" Athena asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

_She is very inquisitive and not overly trusting, _the goddess Athena thought to herself. _She must get that quality from her father_.

"I came here to see if you were ready for your first gift?" the goddess replied. The word gift caused a shift in Athena's demeanor and her eyes twinkled with excitement as she looked at the goddess.

She stepped closer to the woman. "What kind of gift?" she asked as a smile spread across her face. Athena loved gifts. The goddess Athena bent down on one knee and looked directly into the little girl's blue eyes.

"This gift can't be touched little one. I am here to bestow upon to you one of your mothers gifts." Goddess Athena watched as the little child processed the information. Her face looked disappointed at first but almost immediately brightened to a large smile as she thought of her mother's Gods given gifts.

"Will I be able to fly? That is one of Mommy's gifts?" she asked as she imagined herself leaping over the balcony and soaring in the air. Her little body practically shook with excitement. Little Athena looked like she was about to jump over the goddess. The goddess Athena chuckled lightly.

"No my child. This is just a little gift until we feel you are ready for more. Do you think you can handle the gift?" she questioned the girl.

Athena immediately calmed down. She was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to be flying yet but she still wanted the gift whatever it was. She stood straight and tall and nodded her head. Goddess Athena smiled and placed both her hands onto the child's head. She gently pulled Athena towards her. With a single kiss on her forehead a light flashed between the two.

Little Athena closed her eyes for a few moments. Then she opened them, looking confused.

"I don't feel any different." she said with a little disappointment in her voice.

The goddess stood back up and looked down at her."You will understand the gift when the time is right."

Little Athena nodded. Her mommy was always telling her that the Gods work in mysterious ways.

The goddess Athena sat down in the large stuffed chair in the corner of the room and motioned for Athena to come to her. Athena crawled up onto her lap and reached up and touched the owl. The owl nuzzled her hand and she smiled.

"Athena, when you grow up what would you like to be?" the goddess Athena asked. Little Athena bit her bottom lip as she thought about the question.

"A hero like mommy and daddy. Well maybe more like mommy, because she can fly and daddy can't," she told the smiling goddess. Athena dreamed of being able to fly. The few times her mother had taken her had been wonderful.

"Do you think you're brave enough to be like your mommy?" Goddess Athena questioned the little girl. Athena stared back at the goddess without blinking an eye.

"I'm brave!" she stated proudly giving the goddess a fierce look. Goddess Athena noticed the determination in her eyes. _So like her mother, _she thought. This little one showed great promise. Maybe Apollo was correct in his prophesy. He stated that the Amazon Champion would fall in love with Earth's bravest hero. The five patron goddesses of the Amazons all thought that meant Superman and were surprised when she fell in love with Batman. But Superman was Earth's mightiest hero but not its bravest. Batman time after time had show he was Earth's bravest hero. For a mere mortal with no superpowers he even gave Zeus a little fright.

"One day you might be a hero my child but that is not today. Now you must listen to your parents as they will raise you to be an honorable warrior. I must go but I will stop by now and then. Is that all right with you?" the goddess Athena asked the little Athena.

Athena nodded her head rose from Athena's lap. She knelt before her as she had seen her mother do before her altars. She bowed her head and replied, "Yes, Goddess Athena."

Athena smiled down at the surprisingly smart little girl. _She could be the one that bridges the two different cultures of the ancient world and modern society,_ Athena thought to herself.

She put her hand under the child's chin and raised her face up, giving her another kiss on the forehead before fading away. Diana walked into the room and saw her daughter kneeling before the chair staring into space.

"Why are you kneeling over there and did I hear you speaking to someone?" she asked her. Athena smiled up at her mom.

"I'm kneeling because I am paying homage like you taught me and I was speaking to my new friend, Athena." she told her mother as she returned to her abandoned toys. Athena started to play again. Diana stood there in wonder for a moment as what her daughter had just said hit her. Lady Athena had visited her little girl. She watched as her daughter played with her dolls for a little while. Diana could sense something different about her.

"Athena, what did Lady Athena say to you?" she questioned.

Athena turned her head and looked at her mommy. "She gave me a gift, but wouldn't say what it was. Only that I will know when the time is right," she said with a little confusion on her face. Diana nodded her head and smiled.

"Lunch is almost ready Athena, better go and get cleaned up." Diana said as Athena dropped her toys and ran towards the bathroom in the playroom. Diana watched her and thought about what gift Athena might have bestowed on her daughter. Should she tell Bruce about this visit from Olympus? He showed such distaste for her Gods and Goddesses.

She decided it would be best to tell Bruce as she wouldn't want him to think she was keeping secrets for him. She would deal with his anger and luckily she had time to figure out something to say before he came home tonight. Athena came charging out of the bathroom.

"I am ready to eat Mommy." Athena said as she crashed into her mothers open arms. Diana sighed to herself as she embraced and kissed her daughter. She never imagined she would have a child of he own and with a man she loved with all her heart. She wondered if her mother felt this overwhelming love for her when she was little or if she felt it still. The love and comfort she felt in her daughters arms warmed her heart. The two hugged each other for a few seconds more. Athena's little belly growled making the two giggle.

"Lets get that tummy monster feed before he attacks." Diana said with a smile. Athena nodded her head in agreement. They left the room to enjoy their lunch together. _Whatever gift that Athena had been given would show its self sooner or later,_ Diana thought. She trusted her Gods and Goddesses, and would trust their judgment with her only child.

The End.


End file.
